Dat Sex, Yo
by iShotForTheStars
Summary: Finny wanted to have sex with Haruhi. So. Yeah. M.


It was simple really. Haruhi was in all of Finny's thoughts. It was confusing, yes, but Finny couldn't help it. One look at the boy-ish girl, and Finny could feel the blushing, feel her fingertips on the pale skin. She wanted to satisfy Haruhi. But unfortunately, the girl was always around that blonde haired bozo. Finny growled as Tamaki kissed Haruhi's cheek. _Stupid cunt._ She hissed in her mind.

It wasn't hard to fall for Haruhi. Her galient smile, her grandious words. She was perfection, to say the least. It seemed as though she was modeled from the heavens, and Finny wondered how well the heavens made the girl in bed. She squirmed, thinking about it. Damn. She wanted Haruhi.

It was a last minute decision. Finny saw the brunette kissed by the blonde too many times. The girl jumped over, grabbing Haruhi by the hand. The brown orbs looked into Finny's.

"Finny?"

"W-Would you like..to..uhm.. spend the night. With you know.. me?"

Haruhi smiled wide, like Finny knew the girl would, and the brunette nodded, slipping out her phone. With a few seconds over the phone, Haruhi had the implied permission from her father. Besides, the man was ready for her to have some friends. Especially girl friends because Tamaki was just a womanizing fool, anyways.

Finny smirked at that, Haruhi's father disliking the boy. After the bell rang, the Host Club's most obnoxious members surrounded the two.

"Finny.~ Why so last minute. Me and Hikaru wanted a turn," one of twins moaned, Hikaru trying to look as sad as humanly possibly.

"FINNY!" a point from the blonde, directly in her face, made Finny groan and twitch a smile, wanting him to leave her alone. "Make daughter dress pretty. Make daughter wear a dress, and, and- HARUHI, IT'D MAKE DADDY SO HAPPY!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU FOOL!" Haruhi yelped, trying to get the large man to stop hugging her. Finny just pulled at Haruhi's arm, dragging her off. Haruhi just smiled, waving frantically at the members, who were wishing her a fun time.

Finny dropped her bags on the floor, kicking her shoes off, and stretched. She looked over at Haruhi and blushed. The brunette was bent over, untying her shoes, her shirt slighty sliding up her back. Finny subtlly licked her lips, flushing at the pale skin. Finally the brunette lifted, and Finny straightened up.

Haruhi looked around the house, and Finny smiled widely, offering snacks. Haruhi nodded, asking if she could change in the bathroom. Finny let out a breathless yes, pointing her arm to the hallway, waving it frantically. The thought was too much. Haruhi just giggled, her face puzzled and aloof at the same time, grabbing her items, pacing to the hall. The fushing girl let out a long sigh, slamming her head on the wall.

Why'd she even invite her? It's not like anything was going to happen. Just internal tortue, was all this was. She grabbed the ramen, taking it to her room. When she opened the door, though, the ramen hit the floor.

Haruhi looked over, her face still aloof, before blinking down at the ramen. Finny just looked at the naked girl, eyes wide.

"I didn't know which one was the bathroom, so I just came to your room. I hope you don't mind." Haruhi noticed the blush on the other's face as she hurridly picked up the fallen ramen. The brunette walked over, helping her, not bothering to dress first. Finny lifted her head, her nose directly in the girl's chest. She could feel it.

"Your nose, Finny!" Haruhi gasped, grabbing a tissue and slipping it under the bleeding nostrols. Finny just sat there, allowing the girl to treat her.

"Haru..Haruhi.. Do you want to play..um.. Truth or Dare?"

Haruhi just smiled at the girl, eyes closing as she nodded. Finny breathed in, before mumbling, "truth or dare?" Haruhi's face tilted up as she thought, and Finny's mouth dried. She wanted to kiss that neck so much. She licked her lips, and Haruhi looked back down, finally.

"Dare."

Finny couldn't help her self.

"Let me do something for 3 seconds."

Haruhi's eyes widened as Finny slipped her hand behind the brunette's neck, forcing her face towards her, lips colliding. She moved her lips in a rapid way, trying to get as much Haruhi taste as she could. She broke the contact and gulped.

"Truth or dare?" Haruhi mumbled, quietly. Finny shook.

"Dare."

Haruhi's face tilted down, hair covering her eyes, and Finny was both embarrassed and curious. The girl tilted her face down towards Finny's, again, and meshed her lips with the other's. Finny's eyes went wide, but she smiled under the kiss, fingers going through the other's hair, slipping her tongue in the other's mouth. She played with Haruhi's tongue, forcing her to play with her. It wasn't long until Finny had pushed Haruhi on the ground, holding her down and rolling her hips. They broke for air, and Finny wasted no time lowering her mouth down to the other's neck.

She kissed it and went down, sucking on her collarbone, and her mouth hovered over the girl's boob, licking at her nipple. Haruhi yelped, fingers wrapped in the girl's hair, moaning a bit. It wasn't enough, and she went lower, leaving ghostly kisses until she was at the girl's thighs. She could feel Haruhi's legs shaking, and Finny smirked, looking in between her legs.

She lightly rubbed on the girl's privates, and Haruhi moaned, bucking her hips. "F-Finny.. haa-ah," the brunette whimpered. Finny just smiled, pushing her finger inside of her. The brunette moaned, again, clawing at the floor under her, rolling her hips to encourage more. The other watched and smiled, before lowering her mouth on the wet area, slowly slipping her tongue inside. Haruhi screeched in pleasure as Finny tasted the girl, moaning at finally being able to achieve reality in her fantasies. Haruhi rolled her hips on Finny, moaning her name, asking for more. Finny rubbed at Haruhi's wet crotch, sending the girl into ecstasy.

Finny didn't want her coming, yet. She moved away from the girl, Haruhi yelping in annoyance, her own fingers traveling down to replace Finny. Finny slapped her fingers away, as she undressed herself.

"I'm not finished," she reasoned when Haruhi shot a confused look at her. She spread open the girl's legs. Finny put one leg over the other girl's, lowering herself, so that their crotches would align perfectly. Finny moaned at the feel of Haruhi on her. Haruhi began rolling her hips, and Finny joined her, her hands gripping at Haruhi's waist and leg. It felt amazing for both girls as they rolled their hips, going faster and faster, moaning louder and louder. It wasn't long before Haruhi groaned, reaching her climax. Finny followed not long after.

Finny crawled off, slipping into her clothes. She grabbed Haruhi's hand, helping her up. The brunette smiled, shyly, slighty clashing her lips on the other's.

"You probably didn't really.. expect that," Finny laughed when Haruhi backed away. The brunette chuckled.

"A lot more fun than if I were at Tamaki's. Let's do this, again, sometime?"


End file.
